Hidden Feelings
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Percy is in love with Katie, but he doesn't know it yet. Katie is in love with Percy but she doesn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. There is trouble a head when Percy invites Katie to his sister's wedding as his plus one. Will feelings be revealed? Read and find out.


**For Disney Character Competition - David: **Nani's sort of love interest. Write about a friendship that becomes more than friends. Additional Information: Must be at least 1000 words _– Prompt: Dancing_

**For OTP Bootcamp **_– _Percy Weasley and Katie Bell _– Prompt: Vicious_

**For Broaden your Horizons Romance Challenge **_– _Favourite Pairing_ – Percy and Katie_

**Hidden Feelings**

….

_Percy_

"I refuse to go," I huffed pacing in my office. My assistant and good friend Katie was sitting across from my desk. Her legs crossed and she was eating something, seriously what was she eating.

"What is that?" I mutter looking over at her.

"Chocolate cake," she smiled eating another mouthful.

"It is ten in the morning, for Merlin's sake," I huffed looking at the clock and back at her.

"I like chocolate cake," she smiled with a mouthful. She was an odd one, but then again she seemed to be the only one to keep me sain half the time. "And you are going," she added making me cringe.

"I will not be attending such an affair," I said highly taking a seat in front of Katie who was smiling.

"You are, because she is your sister and you love her," she smiled, an undoubtable truth. Not the type of thing I wanted to hear from my assistant, she should be telling me how much work I have.

"You are a really bad assistant," I mutter hoping she didn't quite hear me. But of course I was wrong, because she is a good assistant and she has very quickly caught on to my mumbling and has adjusted so.

"I am an amazing assistant, and you know that, you also know that I am a great friend, who would never let you do something you would regret," she said standing up.

"I do not want to be poked and prodded by my Grandparents, or asked again why I am single by my mother and I certainly do not want someone trying to set me up with a bridesmaid," I snapped controlling the urge to shudder at the thought.

"So take a date, the invitation allows a plus one," Katie sighed moving towards the door.

"Who would want to go to a wedding with me?" I asked dumbfounded, it was not like I had many girlfriends, Merlin I didn't have many male friends.

"Pick anyone," Katie sighed clearly more interested in finished her chocolate cake.

"Who Katie? You are my only friend," I sighed.

"Take me then," she said and in only a second I saw her eyes widen at shock in her own sentence , then back to her normal carefree self. What was that?

…

_Katie_

Holy crap, holy crap.

What in god's name was I thinking? I can't just offer myself as Percy's date. Seriously, what kind of stupid proposal was that?

Now he is staring at me, this is the most intense moment of my life. How could I have ruined a friendship, I was supposed to be keeping my feelings for him a secret and I invite myself to his sister's wedding. I am pretty sure I am insane.

Why is he not talking? Jesus Percy just say something. I am clutching to my container of cake like it might fly away and I can leave this nightmare.

"Okay," he says in his carefree manner, I exhale a breath I had no idea I was holding. My stomach erupts with butterflies, their soft wings brushing against me. He wants to take me as a date?

"There, not a big deal at all," I smile trying desperately to still my beating heart. I leave before I can show my extreme excitement towards his answer. I fall into my desk, unable to hide the smile that has crept over my face.

Paperwork, I must focus on paperwork. I am sure my muddled brain can attempt to do the task I am supposed to do.

"Katie," Percy calls me back, I don't think I can control myself this time, but I have always been a good assistant so I make my way back into his office.

"The wedding is on Saturday the 15th of September," he confirmed information I already knew.

"I am aware of that," I laugh.

"Of course you are," he says shaking his head for his ignorance, an adorable quirk he has. "Would it be ill-fitting if I wore the same suit I wore to Ron's wedding?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but it is always fun to go shopping for a new suit," I shrugged trying to shake an image of him in a proper suit from my mind.

"True. Are you going to shop for a new dress?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together with concern.

"Do you want me to help you shop for a suit?" I asked. The idea of seeing him trying on many suits was making it hard to control my smile.

"Is that too much to ask?" he repeated a sentence I had heard many times from him in the past. It was not too much to ask, and for him I don't think it ever would be.

"Not at all, we are going out to dinner tonight anyway," she reminded him.

"Yes of course we are," he smiled. "Thank you Katie," he added a wash of relief falling over him.

"Anytime," I said politely before I left his office.

…..

_Percy_

"Why are you pulling that face?" I sighed stepping out of the dressing room.

"Why are you wearing brown?" she sighed before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I like brown," I confessed looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad, the suit was too big of course but that was an easy fix.

"Please don't wear brown," she sighed, her face contorting. Was that at me or the milkshake?

"Why not?" I asked. I just wanted to finish shopping. This was the first suit I had tried on and I was hoping it would be the last.

"Because, you have orange hair so the brown makes it look almost a chestnut colour, which is horrible for your complexion. Also, the under shirt you would have to wear would need to be white which is not a complementary colour on brown. And above all," she said a smile curling at her lips. "My dress will be red," she added.

"So you have picked your dress?" I asked curious as to why she agreed to go shopping if she had already got something to wear.

"No, but it will be red," she said happily.

"Okay, so what colour should my suit be then?" I sighed wishing this was not such a big deal.

"Black," Katie said in a tone that suggests this was obvious.

…..

_Katie_

I had taken to lying across the seat now; I was getting to the end of my tether. While it was amazing to see Percy parading in suits and every now and then I could peak through the gap in the changing room to see his bear back, he was still a very frustrating person to take shopping.

"Percy," I whined. He stepped out of the change room and for the first time he actually looked decent. The pants were a bit short but that could be fixed, otherwise he looked absolutely amazing.

"Is it that bad?" he asked looking in the mirror. My mouth was slightly open in shock and I shook my head to regain control.

"You look amazing," I said smiling at his reflection and trying hard not to focus on the sexy lines that formed his back.

"You mean I am free?" he asked looking back at me, his worry lines had nearly disappeared.

"Yes, they just need your measurements," I smile trying to hid the fact that I am unhappy that our day has to end.

"Wow it only took fourteen suits," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Yea, that was faster than most women," I said picking up some shirts.

"So are we shopping for your dress?" he asked making me stop in my tracks and turn to him.

"You still have the energy to shop?" I asked looking at the clock, it was nearly seven thirty, there was no way he would be happy to skip dinner for my sake, he was much to anal for that.

"Yea of course, I would not be a nice guy if I made you shop for me then not help you," he said making an uncontrollable smile creep to my face.

"Thanks for the offer but I think after you picked brown as your colour of choice I might shop on my own," I confessed, realistically I wanted to surprise him, wow him with how beautiful I looked on the day.

"Suit yourself," he said.

….

_Percy_

"Are you excited?" Katie asked. It was Friday morning, the day before the dreaded wedding. The blunt answer was no, a new idea had occurred in my mind. People would start to ask when I was getting married, and why I had not told them about Katie. The whole day was going to be a disaster and I was panicking at the thought of it.

"What if they ask questions?" I confess staring blankly at the papers on my desk.

"Well what do you want to say?" Katie asks sitting across from me, this time I think she is eating chocolate pudding. What is with this girl? It is nine in the morning. I guess I do love her little quicks.

"I don't know, you are my friend, it is not like I could imagine you as anything more," I shrug. I look up at Katie and I instantly realize I have upset her. She is still smiling, because that is what she does, but her eyes have less light in them, and I can see a tear forming along the edge of her eye.

"Then say that," she shrugs taking a sharp breath.

"Katie that is not what I meant," I tried desperately to recover, but the damage was done.

"It is okay, why would you be dating your assistant," she laughed, but it came out disjointed and sharp.

….

_Katie_

I had barely slept, and I had basically done nothing but cried for the entire night. I couldn't believe I had convinced myself that we could be something more. Something more than co-workers or friends. But I had, I convinced myself that a dance would change everything that seeing me in a pretty dress would change his mind.

But I was naïve, and stupid, I should have known better. But I didn't, so now I have to put on a stupid dress, with puffy eyes and join my overly attractive boss at a wedding, the most romantic situation on earth. I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut.

A knock on the door breaks my trance. I stare at my reflection again. My hair is in a high ponytail, strands have fallen neatly around my face. I have light make up on which is covering my puffy red eyes. I guess I look decent enough; it doesn't really matter now anyway.

….

_Percy_

Close your bloody mouth you idiotic swine. But I can't, Katie has always been beautiful, in that quirky business woman way, the way that suggests she knows what she is doing. But when she stands in front of me, a long red dress clinging to her body and her hair in a messy ponytail I can barely take my eyes off her. She is stunning.

"Um," I say stupidly. Fantastic I have lost the ability to talk.

"Ready?" she says politely, but she is not her usual bubbly self. Her words snapped at me, I hadn't realized how much I had upset her. In fact I could barely figure out exactly what had upset her.

"Let's go," I say softly extending my arm to help her, but she walks to the apparition point on her own.

….

_Katie_

It was the most beautiful ceremony, and for a moment I forgot why I was angry. We had spent the first part of the reception avoiding Percy's grandparents and hiding away from his uncle. But the moment came crashing down in moments. He pulled me across the dance floor and into corner of the room; we stood close to each other laughing. Then I looked up into his eyes, he was genuinely happy, a rare and amazing occurrence. When he stopped laughing he stared at me his hand still holding my wrist.

"Katie," he said softly stroking my wrist. But I couldn't do this, every second I was close to him I was reminded that I was just a friend; I could not be a part of his world this way.

"I am going to find someone to dance with," I sighed moving out of the corner. "Don't get caught up talking to family," I say lightly before disappearing. Eventually I find a groomsman; I think he is named Seamus. I sit down and I am all but ready to forget about Percy.

"Hello," I say sweetly. Seamus takes one look at me and a smile breaks across his face.

"Katie," he says and I know I am in.

…..

_Percy_

I have not taken my eyes of Katie, I can't. I can see her with Seamus and it makes an anger bubble in me. How dare he? Then again, is this not what I wanted? This is exactly what I was avoiding, feelings for my assistant. Yet I seem to have built them.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked sitting next to Percy.

"Just enjoying a beautiful wedding," I said not taking my eyes of Katie.

"It was beautiful," Ginny smiled looking around but quickly snapped her gaze back to me. "But you know I mean with Katie," she added.

"She is my assistant and my best friend," I say reminding myself as to why I have never acted on feelings, the feelings I had not even realized I had.

"Sure she is," Ginny said standing up. "Well your assistant is about to go home drunk with Seamus," she said leaving me alone. I had to stop that from happening. I stop up straightening my suit and made my way over to Katie.

"Katie?" I asked but it came out as a squeak.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you mind if I had one dance?" I asked my breath catching in my throat. What in Merlin's name was I supposed to do if she said no?

"I am kind of talking here," she said trying to usher me away.

"Please?" I asked desperately.

…

_Katie_

Was Percy begging? I couldn't say no now, he looked so concerned.

"I will be back in one second," I say to Seamus who looks particular upset at the idea of me leaving. At least someone is.

Percy leads me to the dance floor and takes me in his arms.

"I am not very good at dancing," he confesses.

"That's okay," I say softly unable to focus. We twirl around on the floor, lanterns of colours blur past me, and I can only focus on Percy. I want him to stop leading me on like this.

"Percy," I say softly. I have to get away from him, I can barely breath and tears threaten to ruin my make-up.

"What if I told you that I thought you were the greatest friend I could ever have?" he said. I felt sick, I was absolutely going to puke. This was no fair.

"I would thank you," I say trying to slow the dancing.

"And what if I said that I wanted to kiss you?" he asked. Although I don't think he actually asked. I think my imagination has got the better of me, that I have finally lost it. I tried to stop but then his lips were on mine. I was no longer imagining this. I wrapped my arms around him, stopping the dancing. I never wanted to stop.


End file.
